The Beldam
by TristaStrange02
Summary: Oogie has had enough of L,S,&B and kicks them out. Not knowing where to go they find them selves lost in the forest until they came upon a house made of candy. This seems to be heaven for the evil three until they realize all is not as it appears.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Nightmare Before Christmas' or 'Coraline'. I am not making any kind of money off this.**

Oogie had put up with Lock Shock and Barrel for the Last time. "GET OUT!" he bellowed at the three now frightened children. For once they did as they were told and ran. Oogie chased them to the door yelling as he went. Oogie stopped in the door way as he watched Lock, Shock and Barrel run into the Woods. Good riddance, he thought.

Lock, Shock and Barrel were deep into the forest before they stopped running.

Lock: This is all your fault Barrel!

Barrel: My fault! You're the one who said we should do that stupid prank.

Lock: We wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't messed it up.

Barrel: I didn't mess it up! That was Shock's fault!

Shock: Hey! I didn't do anything! You two can just shut it! Now where are we going to go?

Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other hoping the other would have a plan.

Lock: Well, we could go to one of the other holidays.  
>Barrel: Yeah! Let's go back to Easter and steal the rabbit's candy!<br>Shock: Do you remember how to get to the doors?  
>Lock: I think so, this way I think.<p>

And so Lock, Shock, and Barrel walk deeper into the woods not realizing they were going the wrong way.

Shock: Are you sure this is the way to the doors?

Lock: Of course I am, I think.

Barrel: You don't have a clue where were going do you?

Shock: Oh great, now we're lost.

Lock: We are not lost! I know exactly where we're going!

Barrel: Then where are we?

Lock: Uhhhh…

Then Lock notices a house in the distance.

Lock: Hey, look, there's a house!

Shock: Where?

Barrel: I don't see a house.

Lock: It's right there, to the left.

Shock: I see it!

Barrel: Oh yeah! Hey, I wonder if they have any candy.

Lock: Is candy all you think about?

Barrel: No! I think about cake too!

Shock rolls her eyes at her two brothers as she makes her way towards the house. Lock and Barrel closely follow her. When they get closer to the house they realize it is entirely made of candy.

Barrel: Now this is my kind of house.

Shock: I wonder who lives there.

Lock: Who cares? Anyone who would build a house out of candy has got to be friendly.

So Lock, Shock, and Barrel ring the doorbell. They start to say 'trick-or-treat' but are taken aback when they realize the woman who answered the door had buttons for eyes.

Woman: Hello there! What a pleasure to have guests.

Lock: Uh, hi.

Shock: We were wondering…

Barrel: Can we eat your house?

Woman: Sorry, but I need this house to live in, however, if you'd like some candy I have plenty you can eat in here.

Lock & Barrel: Great!

Shock: Wait a minute; aren't we not supposed to accept candy from strangers?

Lock and Barrel looked at her quizzically.

Shock: You're right; I don't know what came over me.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel enter the Mysterious woman's house. She closes the door behind them, an evil glint in her button eyes. L, S, & B can't believe their eyes. There was candy everywhere. They'd hit the Jackpot.

Woman: Eat as much as you want.

L, S, & B thought they were in heaven. This was much better than Oogie they thought. But one question nagged at Shock.

Shock: Who are you?

Woman: I'm the Beldam. But you three can call me mother if you want.

Lock: (mouth full of candy) mmm…fine with me…mmm

Barrel: You can be my mom any day.

The Beldam smiled.

Beldam: I'm happy to hear it.

Meanwhile at Oogie's Lair…

Oogie, irritated at the loud rapping at the door, finally opens it to find an old hag in a business suit.

Oogie: What do you want?

Hag: Are you Mr. Boogie, guardian of Lock, Shock, and Barrel?

Oogie: What's it to you?

Hag: I'm their social worker; I'm here to check up on them.

Oh, crap, thought Boogie, I've got to find those kids.

Oogie: Hold that thought.

Oogie closed the door in the hag's face then waddle-ran through the house and out the back door. It' hasn't been that long has it? Thought Oogie, they couldn't have gone far.

Back at the candy house L, S, & B had eaten their fill of candy.

Lock: This is awesome!

Barrel: I have to hand it to you Lock; if you hadn't gotten us lost we would have never found this place.

Shock: Yeah, but don't you think we should be going home now?

Lock: Why? So Oogie can yell at us again? No way, I'm staying right here.

Barrel: Me too.

Shock: But…

Lock: But what?

Shock: *Sigh* Nothing…

But Shock had a bad feeling about this place. Why was a total stranger being so nice to them? This seemed a bit suspicious. But Lock and Barrel wanted to stay here, and as long as they were here she figured she'd stay too. The Beldam reentered the room carrying three boxes. She placed one in front of the three then sat at the table across from them.

Beldam: You three do like it here don't you?

Lock & Barrel: Yeah!

Shock: (less enthusiastically) yeah…

Beldam: Well, you could stay here forever if you wanted to.

L, S, & B: Really?

Beldam: There's just one tiny little thing you have to do first.

L, S, & B: What?

Beldam: Open the boxes and you'll see…

L, S, & B open the boxes to find each containing two buttons, a needle, and thread. They looked curiously at the buttons then back at the Beldam who tapped her button eyes.

Beldam: Black is traditional, but if you'd like another color, just ask.

Lock: You want us…

Shock: To sew buttons...

Barrel: Into our eyes?

**A/N: This is a really old fanfic of mine, originally posted on 'nightmare before christmas . net'. I decided to repost it here since it was so popular there, and because it was the first crossover fic I had made. It's intentionally written in Script format, as I was just getting the hang of writing and it was easier for me than writing in a novel format.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Nightmare Before Christmas' or 'Coraline'. I am not making any kind of money off this.**

Lock: Can we talk this over before we decide?  
>Beldam: Go ahead.<p>

She continued to sit there.

Lock: I mean, talk to each other, alone.

The Beldam's smile shrunk a little.

Beldam: Fine.

She got up from the table and walked to the kitchen.

Lock: Well, what do you think guys? Should we do it?  
>Shock: You're considering it? Are you insane?<br>Barrel: Lighten up Shock, how much could it hurt?  
>Shock: It's not about that, something's wrong here. Doesn't she strike you as kinda creepy?<br>Barrel: We're from Halloween, everyone we know is creepy.  
>Shock: You know what I mean.<br>Lock: Would you rather go back to Oogie?  
>Shock: Not really…but I don't trust the Beldam. Please, Lock, Barrel…<p>

The Beldam reentered the room.

Beldam: Have you come to a decision?  
>Lock: Well, we're not sure if…<br>Beldam: (interrupting) It's getting late, perhaps you should sleep on it. How about I show you to your rooms?  
>Barrel: (distracted) You have rooms for us?<br>Beldam: Uh-huh, right this way and I'll show them to you.

L, S, & B weren't sure if they wanted to sleep in a stranger's house but there was no room for protest as the Beldam ushered them into the hallway. She stopped in front of one of the doors.

Beldam: This is your room Lock. Go ahead, open it and see.

Lock hesitated only a moment before opening the door to the most spectacular room he'd ever seen. The room was huge, painted fire red, and in the center was a race car bed with flame decals. Little toy dragons flew through the air above the bed and a small toy army fought next to the toy box. One wall was lined with arcade games, a TV, and a stereo system.

Lock: Awesome! Thanks Mom!

Lock paused a moment. He'd called her mom, but she said he could and she didn't seem to think anything of it so he rushed into the room.

Beldam: I thought you'd like it. Feel free to stay up and play.  
>Lock: Cool! Hey look!<br>Beldam: Come on, Shock, Barrel I'll show you your rooms. (quietly, to herself) Have fun Lock.

The Beldam slowly closed the door behind her. She gestured for Shock and Barrel to follow her. They didn't walk far before she stopped again.

Beldam: This is your room Barrel.

Barrel, after seeing Lock's room didn't hesitate to open the door. He wasn't disappointed. The walls were painted with black and orange stripes, and pushed into the corner of the room was a bed shaped like a coffin. Little metal insect toys writhed and snapped on the floor. At the foot of the bed was a real motorcycle, sized perfectly for Barrel. One wall was covered in weapons.

Barrel: Whoa!

Barrel rushed into the room running strait to the bike. He couldn't believe it. He loved motorcycles.

Barrel: Is this real?  
>Beldam: You bet. You can ride it outside if you want, but be sure to wear a helmet.<br>Barrel: I can't believe it! Shock look! I've gotta show this to Lock.  
>Beldam: I'm so glad you're happy. Come on Shock, I've saved the best for last.<p>

Shock didn't like being alone with the Beldam. She was too…happy. Lock and Barrel may have been sucked onto her world but Shock was a bit wary of the woman with the button eyes. Then they stopped at the last door at the end of the hall way.

Beldam: Here we are Shock, this is your room.

Shock paused before opening the door and looked up at the Beldam's cold button eyes. Then she opened the door. Shock let out a gasp. It was a gothic princess room. Glittering spider web lace curtains hung over the windows and around the four poster bed. The walls were pale purple and the carpets emerald green. Shock couldn't help but run into her room. She had to see more. Jeweled dragonflies fluttered around the room.

Shock: It's beautiful.  
>Beldam: I'm sure it's a change from what you're used to, being the only girl.<br>Shock: Yeah…

It was true, living with her brothers Shock never really got a chance to be girly.

Beldam: Look in the box on the nightstand.

Shock looked at the box. It was covered in jewels arranged to look like a spider in a web. She opened the box and it started playing music. It was full of jewelry. Shock had never owned jewelry. She couldn't resist putting some on. She went over to the vanity and marveled at how beautifully the jewels glittered around her neck.

Beldam: You like the jewelry don't you?  
>Shock: Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you.<br>Beldam: You're welcome. You should get ready for bed; you have a night gown in the closet. I'll be back in a few minutes to tuck you in.

Tuck me in? thought Shock. She'd never been tucked in before. Shock felt herself starting to give in to the Beldam and tried to fight it. Still, she reasoned, it couldn't hurt to see what kind of clothes she had. Especially if she was going to be staying the night. They were beautiful; the kinds of clothes she would have loved to have had at home. She found her nightgown. It was pure silk, with vertical stripes of purple and black and trimmed in black lace. It was much nicer than any clothes she had owned before. She put it on. Soon after the Beldam returned to tuck her in.

Beldam: I see you're ready. Now lie down and I'll tuck you in.

Shock did as she was told. The Beldam pulled the covers over her then tried to smooth back Shock's wild blue hair. Shock cringed under her ice cold fingers and the Beldam drew back her hand.  
>Beldam: Good night Shock. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams.<br>Shock: Good night…  
>Shock watched her go. As nice as she'd been, as much as Shock had loved her gifts, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong here.<p>

Meanwhile Oogie continued to look for L, S, &B. He was starting to regret yelling at them. After all, it had just been a prank. He'd done much worse at that age. It was getting really late, and still he'd seen no sign of them. He'd known those kids a long time, and he knew they could take care of themselves. Still, the fact that he'd seen no sign of them was starting to worry him. He wasn't a particularly caring parent, but they were great henchmen.

Oogie: LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL! WHERE ARE YOU?

**A/N: This is a really old fanfic of mine, originally posted on 'nightmare before Christmas . net'. I decided to repost it here since it was so popular there, and because it was the first crossover fic I had made. It's intentionally written in Script format, as I was just getting the hang of writing and it was easier for me than writing in a novel format.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Shock was awakened by a delicious smell. For a moment she had forgotten where she was and wondered why Oogie was cooking. Then she heard the Beldam's voice announcing that breakfast would be ready soon. She bolted upright and looked around. The room looked even more beautiful in the day light. She found there was a private bathroom connected to her room and cleaned herself up. She was tempted to try on one of the beautiful dresses the Beldam had but resisted the urge and put the dress she had come in back on. She tried to brush out her hair in the vanity, but as always it remained wild and frizzy. She finally emerged from her room at the same time as Lock and Barrel. Lock looked tired, as if had stayed up late playing.

Lock: *yawns* best night ever.  
>Barrel: Uh-huh. I can't wait to ride my new bike.<br>Shock: You mean, you're going to stay?  
>Barrel: Why not? Do you not want to?<br>Shock: Well, I don't know.  
>Lock: C'mon Shock, this is the best thing that's happened to us EVER.<br>Shock: Maybe, but I just can't shake the feeling that there's something wrong with the Beldam. I mean, when before in our lives have you ever met someone who was this kind to us and didn't want anything in return?  
>Barrel: Well, there's a first time for everything.<br>Lock: Yeah, what's she gonna do? Steal our souls?  
>Barrel: She's given us everything we've always wanted, she's nice, and she acts like she cares about us. She's…like having a mom, but better.<br>Shock: I know, but...I want to leave.

That was not really true. She loved it here. She loved her room, she loved having nice things. She loved feeling cared for, but that was the problem. If Shock had learned anything in her short life it was that happiness had a cost. Perhaps that isn't always true, but that was the experience Shock had known.

Lock: Well, we want to stay.

Then the Beldam called once more this time to say breakfast was on the table. Lock and Barrel rushed eagerly to the dining room followed by Shock. On each of their plates were caramel apple pancakes and next to each plate were the boxes containing the buttons. Shock had almost forgotten about them. They made her uneasy. As Shock sat down she noticed the Beldam looked a bit different, though she couldn't exactly say what the difference was. The food was amazing. They'd never tasted anything so good. The Beldam said nothing while they ate. She just watched them with her button eyes. It didn't take them long to finish eating.  
>Beldam: I hoped you enjoyed breakfast.<br>Lock: Those were the best pancakes ever.  
>Barrel: *still chewing* mmm…yeah…mmm<br>Beldam: I'm so happy you liked it. So do you wish to stay?

The three simultaneously looked at their boxes, then at each other. Shock tried to plead with her eyes for them to say no. She knew if they said yes that she would say yes as well. Barrel looked down and stared at his hands. Lock seemed as if he was about to respond, but then looked over at Shock. She pleaded silently for him to say no. He seemed as if he was just going to ignore her, but then he sighed and rolled his eyes as if saying 'fine, since you feel so strongly about it'.

Lock: Well, we've really liked it here, but I think we're just going to go home now. Thanks for all the food and stuff…  
>Barrel: But I thought…<br>Lock: Thanks, but we're leaving.

The Beldam didn't look pleased. Shock was relieved. She had really thought he was going to say yes.

Beldam: (coldly but while still smiling) Well, you're always welcome back if you change your mind.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel got up and walked towards the door, the Beldam's button eyes following them as they made their way out.

Lock: You better learn to cook Shock, because we just gave up the best thing that has ever happened to us for you.  
>Barrel: Why Shock? I could have had a motorcycle.<br>Shock: Barrel, get over it. You don't even know how to ride it. Thanks Lock. I'm sorry.

When they looked around outside they noticed that the world looked different. The candy house looked less colorful, and as they walked they noticed the trees were starting to look more like a drawing of a tree than an actual tree.

Shock: This doesn't look like the forest we came from.  
>A Voice: I'm not surprised.<br>Barrel: Who said that?  
>The Voice: I did.<br>Lock: Alright, show yourself!

L, S, & B turned to see a black cat with large green eyes. They looked past the cat to see if anyone else was there, after all, cats couldn't talk.

Cat: I'm right here.  
>Lock: Whoa.<br>Barrel: Weird.  
>Shock: Aww, what a pretty cat.<p>

Lock and Barrel stared at Shock.

Shock: What? I like cats.  
>Lock: Well I don't.<br>Cat: Excuse me, I'm right here.  
>Barrel: What's your name?<br>Cat: Cats don't have names. You people have names, but cats know who we are, we don't need names.  
>Barrel: Oh. Well, my name's Barrel.<br>Lock: Lock.  
>Shock: Shock.<br>Cat: Wait, your names are Lock, Shock, and Barrel?  
>Lock: What about it?<br>Cat: Nothing, nothing.

Lock was starting to dislike this cat. Shock and Barrel meanwhile were starting to like him.

Shock: So do you come to, wherever here is, often?  
>Cat: Oh, She and I have this game we play. She hates cats and tries to keep me out, but she can't of course.<br>Shock: How can she hate cats?  
>Lock: I can guess.<p>

Shock gave Lock an evil look, and Lock returned it. As they continued to walk the trees were becoming less and less tree like until they finally disappeared altogether.

Barrel: Where's the rest of the forest?  
>Cat: She didn't make it. She only made what she knew would impress you.<br>Lock: Why?  
>Cat: A spider's web need only be big enough for flies.<br>Shock: Now do you believe there's something wrong with the Beldam?  
>Lock: Okay, okay, you were right.<br>Barrel: So how do we get out of here?  
>Cat: You'll need the key.<br>Shock: What key?  
>Cat: The key to the front door. She moved the door after she got out of that well.<p>

L, S, & B didn't know what the cat was talking about. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to them.

Shock: So we have to go back in there?  
>Cat: Unless you want to stay out here forever. At least you have those.<p>

The cat gestured towards their masks. L, S, & B looked down at their masks which they had been holding.

Lock: Our masks? What about them? We've always head these.

But when Lock looked up the cat was gone. L, S, & B looked around but they could see no sign of the cat. They looked back towards the house. It had seemed so inviting when they first saw it. Now it was almost repulsive. No matter how they felt about it however they walked back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Oogie, unable to find Lock, Shock, and Barrel, was forced to stop searching. The social worker, who had left by that time (she waited for hours, Oogie forgot about her), left a note on the door.

'Mr. Boogie, your failure to present the children has forced me to report you to my superiors. Having worked with Lock, Shock, and Barrel for a while now I understand how hard they are to control (I don't know how you stand it), however it is my duty to make sure they are being properly being taken care of. You have to the end of the week to present them.'

Oogie: (to himself) What am I going to do? Where would those three have gone?

Then Oogie thought, 'Of course! To another holiday. But if they went to another holiday I can't just go and get them (Oogie can't fit through the doors).' Oogie was going to need help to find them, but who? He was not going to ask Jack. But not many others would help him, and even Jack would only help because he wouldn't want Lock, Shock, and Barrel loose in the other holidays. No, no one would help him except maybe…No, Oogie thought, I can't ask her.

When Lock, Shock, and Barrel reentered the house, they found the Beldam waiting for them. Again she looked different, taller and paler. The fingers of her right hand tapped endlessly against the wall. Her smile was wide as if laughing at an inside joke.

Beldam: I see you've come back.  
>Shock: Where did you think we'd go?<br>Beldam: You said you wanted to go home, but I'm glad you changed your mind.  
>Lock: We haven't changed our minds, now cut the crap lady, where's the key?<br>Beldam: Key? I don't know what you're talking about.  
>Barrel: You're kidding right?<br>Beldam: (innocently) If you want to leave you're free to go, but I was rather hoping you'd stay. Wouldn't you like to stay? Barrel you could ride your bike. And Shock, wouldn't you like to try on the clothes I made for you? And I was thinking of making snake and spider stew for lunch. Isn't that your favorite?

L, S, & B looked away from the Beldam. They didn't know what to say, they wanted those things very much, but after seeing the missing forest they didn't trust her anymore. However, they couldn't exactly leave. They were stuck. That's when Shock noticed something. Peeking out of the Beldam's blouse was a chain. That got Shock thinking, what if the key's around her neck? It made sense, and that gave Shock an idea of how they could get out of there. But first She was going to have to get away from the Beldam long enough to tell Lock and Barrel.

Shock: (with a fake smile) I suppose that does sound like fun. We could stay a bit longer.  
>Barrel: But I thought…<br>Shock: Come on, let's go and play.

Shock then dragged the very confused Lock and Barrel to her room. She checked the hallway to make sure that they hadn't been followed then closed the door.

Lock: What the heck Shock?  
>Barrel: Yeah, one minute you beg us to leave, the next you drag us back.<br>Shock: Guys, listen to me. I think I know how to get out of here.  
>Barrel: How?<br>Shock: You know the key the cat was talking about? I think I know where it is. The Beldam had a chain tucked under her shirt. I'd bet anything that's where it is.  
>Lock: Makes sense, but how are we going to get it if it's around her neck?<br>Barrel: Maybe we could wait until she falls asleep and take it.  
>Shock: I suppose, but does the Beldam sleep?<br>Lock: And this place is huge and we don't know where her room is.  
>Barrel: It was just a suggestion.<br>Shock: Well, I have a different idea. You know that pick pocketing trick where you bump into someone and steal their wallet?  
>Lock: Oh yeah. And the one where you shake their hand and steal their watch.<br>Barrel: What about it?  
>Shock: I was thinking, one of us could maybe…well…one of us could give her a hug or something and take the chain.<br>Lock: Sounds like a plan to me. I volunteer Barrel for the job.  
>Barrel: Why do I have to do it? What about Shock? It was her idea.<br>Shock: But I'm not good at that trick. She'd realize what I was doing. Why don't you do it Lock? You're best at stealing.  
>Barrel: Yeah Lock, why don't you do it?<p>

Lock did not like the way this was going.

Lock: I don't hug.  
>Barrel: How about we vote on it? All in favor of Lock doing it say 'aye'.<p>

Shock & Barrel: Aye!  
>Lock: I object!<br>Barrel: Sorry Lock, You've been outvoted.  
>Lock: Can't we draw straws on it?<br>Barrel: (mockingly) Come on Lock, just one little hug…  
>Shock: But you have to make it seem natural.<br>Lock: I DON'T HUG.  
>Barrel: There's a first time for everything.<br>Shock: Would you rather stay here forever?

Lock would have continued arguing, but he knew a lost cause when he saw it. But he supposed there were perks to this plan, he got more time with his room and they were staying for lunch. As promised, the Beldam had made snake and spider stew. She made it even better than Oogie. They were almost tempted to stay just for the food, but they forced themselves to stay focused. I helped that, as at breakfast, she had placed the boxes next to their plates. Shock noticed the Beldam never ate, but rather watched as they ate. It bothered her the way she watched them though she tried to maintain her content façade.

It came close to time. They were almost finished with their food. She heard Lock begin his complements. Like most devils Lock could be quite charming when he wanted to be. Shock could barely hear them, she was too nervous. What if the key wasn't there? What if the Beldam caught them before they could escape? Shock had not yet seen the Beldam angry, but she could guess it wouldn't be pretty. Then the moment of truth. She glanced away as Lock put his arms around the Beldam.

Beldam: So, does this mean you've decided to stay here with me?  
>Lock: Actually, I think we'll be leaving now.<p>

Lock held up a key. L, S, & B ran to the door. While Lock fumbled with the key Shock looked over her shoulder. She had expected the Beldam to be chasing them, but instead she walked slowly, smiling her strange smile. Shock felt a pit rise in her stomach.

Barrel: Open it already!  
>Lock: It won't turn!<br>Beldam: Looking for this?

They all looked in horror at the Beldam who held up the real key. It was Shock's nightmare as she stared at the simple black, skeleton key, with the button shaped handle. Shock felt the tears run down her face as the Beldam chuckled.  
>Beldam: Thought you could run away from me did you?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Halloween Oogie was still debating his decision. Could he ask Sally? After all, she was on good terms with all the holidays, she fit through the doors, and she's always been friendly to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. True, she hated his guts for existing and for trying to kill her but she was the next best thing to Jack and HE WAS NOT ASKING JACK. So he decided to try it. Oogie knocked on the door. Sally answered.

Oogie: Hi-

She slammed the door in his face. Oogie figured he deserved that, but was angry all the same. He knocked even louder on the door.

Sally: (seething with hate) What do you want?  
>Oogie: I need your help.<br>Sally: Too bad.

She slammed the door again. She didn't have time for Oogie. If he had a problem he could ask Jack.

Oogie: (shouting through the door) It's about Lock, Shock, and Barrel! I can't find them! I think they may be in another holiday!

Sally rolled her eyes. But as much as she hated Oogie she had always had a soft spot for kids, even L, S, & B. She always felt sympathy for them having a parent like Oogie, a feeling only emphasized by her hatred of Oogie and her issues with her own father. One half of her wanted to tell him to get lost and to find them himself, but another part, the part that would win, thought if L, S, & B had wandered in to another holiday it would be trouble for everyone. Just because she sympathized with them didn't make her blind to their faults. They were brats. She opened the door.

Sally: If you really need help why don't you ask Jack?  
>Oogie: I'M NOT ASKING JACK.<br>Sally: (in an angry tone) Well, I'll help you, but only for their sakes. And if you try anything funny don't be surprised if you wake up one day with your mouth sewn shut.  
>Oogie: Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off.<p>

So Sally left a note saying where she was going to be, just in case, and then walked with Oogie into the forest.

Beldam: You ungrateful little children. After all I've done for you and this is how you repay me?

The Beldam was changing; growing taller, paler, and thinner. This was the true form of the Beldam Shock realized. The face her soul wore. She realized she missed Oogie, though she never thought she would. She missed the tree house; she missed Halloween. She was never going to see any of it again. Never, unless…Shock jumped on the Beldam causing her to drop the key. The Beldam threw her off and tried to retrieve it but she was too slow for Barrel. She tried going after him but was stopped by Lock. In no time Barrel had opened the door. Shock ran to it.

Barrel: Come on Lock!  
>Lock: I can't! She's got my tail!<p>

Shock and Barrel grabbed Lock's wrists trying to pull him through, but the Beldam was stronger than they were and Lock slipped out of their hands.

Lock: Barrel! Shock!  
>Shock &amp; Barrel: Lock!<p>

But they would not be able to retrieve their brother. The Beldam tried coming after them and with great effort they had to close the door lest she get them next. The terrified two ran, not slowing down until they were well away from the house.

Shock: (on the verge of tears) We…we lost him…Lock…we lost him…  
>Barrel: Don't worry we'll…we'll get Oogie. We'll come back for him.<p>

So Shock and Barrel walked back through the forest heading towards Halloween. They were near the doors when they saw Sally and Oogie who were just about to look for them.

Shock: Barrel! It's Oogie and…Mrs. Skellington?

They approached them wondering why Sally was there. That's when Sally and Oogie noticed them.

Oogie: There you are!  
>Shock: Why are you here?<br>Sally: I was just about to look for you guys, Oogie thought you'd gone into another holiday.  
>Barrel: You were really going to look for us?<p>

They would have figured she'd be one of the last people to help them.

Sally: Sure. Hey aren't there supposed to be three of you?  
>Oogie: Yeah, where's Lock?<p>

Shock and Barrel looked solemnly at the ground then proceeded to tell them about the Beldam. Sally seemed a bit skeptical, but Oogie was enraged that someone would try to mess with one of his henchmen. He asked them to take him to this place. So they walked back towards the house, but when they got there it was no longer the candy house they remembered. It looked like a shack, and when they opened the door the inside was empty.

Sally: There's nothing here.  
>Shock: But, but…<br>Oogie: Are you sure this was the place?  
>Barrel: This was the place!<br>Oogie: Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?  
>Shock: No! Before it was a candy house, and it was full of stuff and…<br>Sally: This isn't funny. Now where is he really?  
>Shock: He was there…<p>

Shock thought she was going to cry. It had been there, she knew it and Barrel knew it. Where had the Beldam gone? Oogie had had enough and refused to listen. Sally dragged a protesting Shock and Barrel back to Halloween calling for Lock to show himself the whole way. Oogie stayed in the forest trying to find Lock. But Shock and Barrel knew the truth. They wouldn't find Lock in the forest. He had been taken. Sally took them to her home (she didn't have the keys to their home). Jack by then had returned. He had read her note so he wasn't surprised to see Barrel and Shock. They tried again to tell someone what happened and though Jack seemed very intrigued by their story he didn't believe them either. A few hours later Oogie picked them up. He hadn't found Lock but still refused to believe that someone called the Beldam had taken him.  
>That night, when they were sure Oogie was asleep; Shock and Barrel would grab a few supplies and sneak out. They left a note to Oogie saying where they'd gone, though they knew Oogie wouldn't believe it. They didn't care if he did. They had to get Lock. They made their way slowly through the forest, they had thought about taking the tub, but decided against it. They neared the house and were greeted by the cat.<p>

Shock: Hello.

The cat nodded to them, then turned his head sideways as if asking why they had returned.

Shock: She's got Lock. We have to get him.

Barrel unlocked the door. They walked in.

Cat: You know she's probably expecting you.  
>Barrel: We know, but we can't just leave him here.<p>

The place looked just like it had when they last saw it, except there was no sign of the Beldam, or Lock for that matter. It made them uneasy. They walked slowly around, and then headed towards the dining room. She was sitting at the table, smiling as if nothing had happened.

Beldam: Hello children.

She then noticed the cat and frowned.

Beldam: I see you've brought vermin with you.  
>Shock: He's not vermin, he's…a friend.<br>Beldam: Humph…  
>Barrel: Where is he?<br>Beldam: Who?  
>Shock: You know who! Lock!<p>

The Beldam smiled. It was the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-smile' that Shock had come to hate.

Beldam: He's right here.

She gestured towards the door way. Shock and Barrel turned to see someone who looked exactly like Lock but for one exception: he had button eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Shock: Lock…you…is it really you?  
>Lock: Who else would I be?<br>Barrel: Dude…you let her sew the buttons?  
>Lock: Of course.<br>Shock: Why Lock?  
>Beldam: Why shouldn't he? If you stay you can have anything you want. Just name it and it's yours.<br>Shock: I didn't ask you.  
>Barrel: What about home Lock?<br>Beldam: This is his home now.

Shock gave the Beldam an evil look. She barely let Lock speak, if this was Lock. He looked like him, but Shock refused to believe that Lock would have let her sew the buttons. Then again…Lock could be easily influenced if bribed. She knew, she'd used it against him many times. NO. Not in this case. But what if he'd had no choice? Then why did he seem happy about it? Unless sewing the buttons had turned him into some kind of brainwashed zombie. Shock had no idea. She looked into his button eyes, searching for some sign of her brother, but their shiny flatness gave nothing away.

Barrel: What happened to three of a kind? Birds of a feather? And sticking together?  
>Lock: We are together.<br>Barrel: You know what I mean.  
>Lock: You can always stay too.<br>Beldam: My offer still stands.

The Beldam had her hand on Lock's shoulder. They both wore the same much-to-happy gaze. Shock was reminded of a movie she'd seen once: the Stepford Wives. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Lock: Are you okay Shock?  
>Beldam: It's late. Why don't we all go to bed? Hmm?<p>

Shock decided she was never going to get to talk to Lock as long as the Beldam was around, so she grabbed Barrel and followed Lock as he made his way towards their rooms. Shock remembered the cat but when she looked around she saw no sign of him. Lock waved goodnight to them as he ducked into his room. Shock and Barrel entered their rooms a bit more cautiously, reluctance in their voice as they bid each other good night. Since Shock was already dressed for bed she stayed in the clothes she had come in. The Beldam came in to tuck her in. Shock waited a few minutes after she'd left before she got back out of bed. She wanted to talk to the button-eyed Lock.

She checked the hallway to make sure the Beldam was gone then quietly walked to Lock's door. She hesitated only a moment before opening the door. Instead of being tucked in as she'd expected he was sitting on top of the covers, holding his knees to his chest and staring at the wall. He didn't seem to have noticed she had entered the room.

Shock: (in whisper) Lock?

He jumped at the sound and looked at Shock with surprise.

Lock: (also in whisper) What are you doing here?  
>Shock: I want to talk to you.<br>Lock: You shouldn't be here. Go back to your own room.

Lock looked nervously at the ceiling as if it might fall on him any moment.

Shock: No. We're talking right now.  
>Lock: Shhhhh…if you must talk at least keep your voice down. I'm not supposed to talk when Mother's not here.<p>

He then quickly put his hands over his mouth as if he'd said a dirty word.

Shock: Why can't you talk to me!

But Lock only shook his head. If this was the real Lock, she must have done something terrible to him to make him so obedient. The Lock she knew followed no rules. This Lock looked terrified, as if he were about to be beaten. She had a feeling that her suspicions were right.

Shock: You're not the real Lock are you? You're another Lock she made to try and trick us.

The Other Lock, hands still on his mouth, nodded slowly. Shock felt sorry for the Other Lock; he looked like a frightened animal. She sat down on the bed with him and took his hands. His button eyes looked sad. The expression looked strange on Lock's face. She put her arms around him tying to comfort him, but it only seemed to make him more nervous. While she tried to calm him down a though occurred to her: if this was the Other Lock, what had the Beldam done with the real one?

Shock: Other Lock, do you know what she's done with the real Lock?  
>Other Lock: I have no idea, I've never seen him. Please leave. Pretend I told you nothing. You were never here. Please?<br>Shock: …Okay. Good night… Other Lock.

As Shock started to leave she looked back over her shoulder; he was staring at the wall again. She wondered if that was how he slept. It must be hard to sleep when you can't close your eyes.

When Shock went back to her own room she tried to go to sleep but her thoughts would not be still. Why did the Beldam need them so badly? What had she done with the real Lock? Could she…could she have killed him? NO. Shock didn't even want to consider that. She forced herself to stop thinking and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

That morning Oogie went to wake up Shock and Barrel only to find a note. The Beldam again, he couldn't believe this. Oogie rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. Now he had to find them AGAIN. That's when he heard a knock at the door. What now? He thought. He opened the door to find Jack.

Oogie: What the heck do you want?  
>Jack: I've found something you may be interested to see.<br>Oogie: (rudely) Well it can wait. Shock and Barrel have run off again and I've got to go find them.

Oogie started to close the door but Jack grabbed it and forced it back open.

Jack: (panicky) Where'd they go!  
>Oogie: (annoyed) They said they were going to get Lock from the Bell-whoever. The things they make up…<br>Jack: I don't think they were making it up, look…

Jack held up a book and pointed to a place on the page. Oogie squinted to read the fine print but couldn't quite see it.

Oogie: What am I looking at?  
>Jack: Right here. After you came and got them I kept thinking about the way they described the Beldam, thinking I'd heard something like that before, but I wasn't sure so looked it up and found this. I was hoping to warn you but if Shock and Barrel have already gone…<br>Oogie: Just say it already.  
>Jack: Listen: …this button-eyed creature, known only as the Beldam or to her victims the Other Mother is highly dangerous. Parents beware if you're child mentions this creature. Little is known about this creature or her methods as only one child has ever escaped her…<p>

Oogie wasn't sure he was hearing this right.

Oogie: So you're saying…if this Beldam is real then…  
>Jack: They're in real danger.<br>Oogie: Then what do we do about it! If they're in trouble I'm not just gonna…  
>Jack: I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. It says here she only allows children to come and go freely from to and from her world. Otherwise she couldn't lure them.<br>Oogie: (angrily) So we just sit here until they don't come back! No way.

Oogie stormed off heading towards the forest.

Jack: And what exactly are you going to do?

Oogie paused. What was he going to do? He had to face facts: he could do nothing unless he could reach them and he had no idea how to do that. He could only sit until they didn't come back. Oogie realized he was never going to see those three ever again. He walked slowly back inside, ignoring Jack, and closed the door behind him. Jack had only wanted to help Shock and Barrel but now he wondered if he should have just kept the information to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Shock watched in horror from her hiding place as blood ran down the Beldam's mouth. Lock lied dead and bloody on the floor. Barrel was tied to a chair, unconscious, blood running down his face from where two buttons had been sewn into his eyes. Shock tried not to make a sound, biting her wrist to keep from screaming. Despite her efforts a tiny whimper escaped her and the Beldam turned abruptly towards her. Shock tried to scream but the sound came out muffled and that's when she opened her eyes.

Shock had been dreaming, screaming into her pillow. Her wrist was bleeding; she hadn't just been biting it in the nightmare. Shock took a deep breath to try to keep herself from crying. It was just a nightmare, she told herself, just a nightmare. And yet dangerously close to reality. Shock tried to push it from her mind. She would have to stay focused if she was ever going to get out of there. She went to the connecting bathroom and found some band-aids. She washed the bite on her wrist, wincing a bit from the sting, and covered the wound. Shock then began getting ready for the day. When she came out of the bathroom she noticed a dress hanging outside her closet door. She felt a small chill, it hadn't been there when she went in; the Beldam had been in her room without her knowing. She looked at it; a note was attached to it that read:  
>'For you, to wear today—Love Mother'<br>Shock: (in whisper to herself) You're not my mother.

Shock had never met her mother but she knew she wasn't the Beldam. The dress was beautiful, the same dark purple as her eyes, with tiny sparkling jewels sewn all over making it look like it was made of the night sky. But she didn't want to wear anything from the Beldam. She started to put her night gown back on, but then wondered what the Beldam might do if she didn't wear the dress. So she put it on. She looked in the vanity's mirror at her reflection wearing the dress. The color brought out the green in her skin. It was cut to be flattering and flatter it did, making her look older. She heard the Beldam announce breakfast was ready. She didn't want to go to breakfast. She glanced at her reflection again, took a deep breath, and slowly left her room. She met Barrel out in the hallway; he too had on different clothes: ripped black jeans, a black t-shirt with skeleton ribs print, and black leather jacket.

Barrel: I see you got new clothes too.  
>Shock: Yeah…Barrel, there's something I have to tell you.<br>Barrel: What?  
>Shock: (in whisper) The Lock she showed us isn't really Lock, he told me.<br>Barrel: (also whispering) Then where's Lock?  
>Shock: I don't know, but when we see the Other Lock pretend he's the real one and we don't know anything.<br>Barrel: Uhhh…okay.

Barrel was a bit confused, but he was always confused. Shock and Barrel walked to the dining room where the Other Lock was setting the table.

Other Lock: Good morning Shock and Barrel. May I say you look lovely this morning Shock.  
>Shock: Uhhh…thanks?<p>

The Other Lock pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down. Shock paused there for a moment before sitting down, unused to being treated like a lady. Shock noticed that, in contrast to her and Barrel's clothing, Other Lock was dressed very plainly. A surprised looking Barrel sat down staring at the Other Lock like he might burst into flames any second now. Shock thought Other Lock must be a very good actor, last night he had seemed so sad and afraid, this morning he acted like life couldn't be better. When the Beldam entered with their plates the Other Lock helped her set them down, and then pulled out a chair for her as he had done for Shock. Breakfast this morning was bacon, eggs, and toast. Barrel's was covered in a thick layer of sugar, which was how he ate almost everything, and Shock had strawberry jam on her toast. Other Lock's plate was piled high, and he ate hungrily, though politely. Shock wondered why he needed so much food.

They ate in silence. Or rather, Barrel and Other Lock ate in silence. The Beldam didn't eat and Shock moved the food around her plate more than she ate it.

Other Lock: Something wrong Shock? You've barely touched your food.  
>Shock: I...I'm not hungry. Do you want it?<p>

Other Lock started to reach for the plate then looked at the Beldam and took his hand back.

Other Lock: No, you should eat Shock.

He gave a hungry glance at her plate. He'd already eaten all his food. Barrel had partly eaten his, and he looked like he felt guilty for enjoying it. Shock felt nauseous as she tried to eat hers. It was delicious of course, but she just didn't feel comfortable eating it.

Beldam: I was thinking after breakfast Lock could show you some more of the house.  
>Other Lock: Yeah…you wouldn't believe what's behind some of these doors…<p>

Other Lock looked towards the Beldam, to Shock it looked like he was getting instructions on what to say. The Beldam lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head as if saying 'go on'.

Other Lock: …It's amazing. If you're done with your food I'll show you some of the cool ones.  
>Shock: *sighs* Okay..I've eat as much as I'm going to.<br>Other Lock: You coming too Barrel?  
>Barrel: Sure. *burps* Sorry.<br>Beldam: Have fun kids.

Other Lock talked happily beside her as they walked through the house. Shock barely paid attention, lost in thought. She wondered if Lock was behind one of these doors. She snapped back to reality when Other Lock abruptly stopped talking.

Shock: What's wrong?  
>Other Lock: (whispering) Shhhh…she shouldn't be able to hear us from here but I can't be sure. Shock, Barrel, I think I can help you find your brother, but you have to play along. I know you don't like it here but you have to pretend. Smile.<p>

Other Lock gestured at his own fake smile. Shock smiled, if only half heartedly. Barrel over did his smile a bit.

Other Lock: Not that much Barrel.

He shrunk his smile a little.

OtherLock: Good, now follow me.

They followed the Other Lock as he led them to a door painted bright red.

Other Lock: (loudly and with false sincerity) I think you'll like this one.  
>Shock: (playing along) Cool. What's behind it?<br>Other Lock: Oh, just wait and see. I think you'll be impressed.

When he opened the door they found the room empty. Shock suddenly realized what he was doing. He was pretending to show them doors that held entertainment when he was actually just opening random doors to see what was behind them. A real smile appeared on her lips. Now they had a plan.

Shock: Amazing! Isn't it Barrel?  
>Barrel: Awesome!<br>Other Lock: And that's just the beginning. I have to show you this next one…

On they went. Some doors were empty like the first one, some actually were rooms created to entertain, but none held the real Lock. They had only gone through about half the doors on that hallway one door in particular caught Shock's eye. In contrast to the colorful room this door was painted solid black.

Shock: What's this door?  
>Other Lock: Open it and see.<p>

Shock tried to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge. She had a feeling Lock was behind this door. She tried looking through the keyhole. Nothing. Then she got an idea.

Shock: (whispering) Barrel, do you still have that skeleton key we used to get in?

Barrel started feeling around in his pockets.

Barrel: (also whispering) I think I left it in my pajama pants.  
>Shock: Then come on, we have to go get it.<p>

She grabbed Barrel's sleeve and began to drag him to his room. Other Lock followed behind them.

It was too quiet, thought Oogie. The lack of noise made the house seem empty. It was empty. The three were gone, most likely for good, and Oogie didn't even have a picture of them. He knew why, I mean, you try to get those three to sit still and smile. Besides, he had never much for sentimentality, but still…all those years and not even one picture. He remembered when they first came here, or rather were left here. Their parents abandoned them leaving only a note with their names and ages. Nothing else. His first thought had been to take them to another doorstep, but there had been something about then that changed his mind. A certain spark of evil energy that just needed guidance. He assumed they were related, but there were times when he had questioned that. They were so different from each other. Sometimes he wanted to strangle them, other times he was proud to call them his boys…and girl. He missed them.


	8. Chapter 8

Though he had only spent two days here, Barrel's room was an absolute mess. Everything except the bike of course.

Shock: Ugh, what a mess, only you could completely trash a room in two days.  
>Barrel: (defiantly) I like a mess.<p>

Shock rolled her eyes.

Other Lock: Hurry up and get the key, you can never know when she is watching.

Other Lock kept glancing anxiously around them, a nervous expression on his face. It was as if he thought the Beldam was going to jump out at him any moment. As Barrel searched through his pockets, a worried expression appeared on his face.

Barrel: The Key! It's not in my pocket!  
>Shock: What!<br>Barrel: It's not there! It must have fallen out of my pocket!  
>Other Lock: Then search the room!<p>

Other Lock, Shock, and Barrel began to frantically search through the room. They did this for a few minutes, becoming more and more anxious every second they didn't find it. Then Shock heard a faint tap at the open window. She turned to see none other than the cat, sitting on the window sill. Other Lock and Barrel didn't seem to notice him. Shock walked over to him.

Cat: Looking for something?  
>Shock: (slightly panicked) Barrel lost the key. We have to find it.<p>

At the mention of his name, Barrel looked up and saw Shock talking to the cat. Other Lock looked up as well, looking surprised to see the cat.

Barrel: I didn't lose it! I just…  
>Shock: Lost it?<br>Other Lock: Have you seen it?

The cat looked thoughtfully at Other Lock for a moment, then jumped down from the window back outside. The three looked at each other as if one of them might know what was going on. Just as quickly as it had gone the cat reappeared, holding in his mouth, to everyone's relief, the key.

Shock: Where did you find it!

Shock held her and out for the key, which the cat dropped into her hand.

Cat: I saw it fall out of that one's pocket. I took it before she could; you ought to have been more careful.  
>Barrel: Sorry.<br>Shock: I think I'll carry the key from now on.  
>Other Lock: Good idea.<p>

As they went out into the hallway, Shock got an idea and asked them to wait there while she went to her room. She looked through the jewelry box and found a necklace with a long, sturdy chain. She removed the pendant, replaced it with the key, and hung it around her neck. She rejoined the others and they all followed Other Lock as he led them back to the black door.

It was just as they had left it. Shock leaned down so she could unlock the door without taking off the key. As they had hoped, the key fit easily and the door opened. They all looked curiously into the room, then at each other.

Shock: I'll go in first.

As Shock entered the room, no one followed her; instead they hid out in the hallway. They told themselves they were being lookouts in case the Beldam appeared. Shock looked around the room. It was dark and empty, but for a long mirror on the opposite wall. It did not reflect the room around it; instead a glittering fog swirled in the surface giving off a faint glow. Lock was nowhere to be seen. So much for that, thought Shock. But for some reason she found herself drawn to the mirror, like it called to her. She could almost hear it whisper…she touched the mirror's surface and though it was hard and cold, the fog swirled as if she had moved her arm through it. An arm had moved through it, but it wasn't Shock's. Another hand appeared touching the other side if the glass where Shock's hand was. Shock jumped back, in shock (no pun intended) as the real Lock appeared in the mirror. His skin appeared blue and metallic, and the red of his hair and clothes seemed faded and pink-purple. He looked very sad, almost haunted.

Shock: Lock…

She couldn't believe it. She placed her hand back against the mirror. Lock appeared to say something, but she couldn't hear the words. She tried to gesture that she could not hear him. He seemed to understand and looked down sadly for a moment. Then he breathed against the glass and wrote:

"Cold here"

Though to Shock the words were, backwards she could read them easily. She tried to suppress the tears that came to her eyes, she would not cry here, in front of Lock. She wanted to tell him so much, but with the restrictions of the glass she could only write:

'Want help U'

He wrote back.

"U can't"  
>'Why not?'<br>"Only Beldam"

Here he had to breathe on the glass again to continue.

"Can Free"

Shock couldn't believe this. There had to be a way to get him out, there had to…She wrote:

'Break Glass?'

Lock raised his eyebrows and wrote:

"& kill me"

Okay, thought Shock; that was not a good idea. But there had to be a way to get him out of there. Maybe the others would have some ideas. She wrote on the mirror:

'Be Back'

Shock glanced back at Lock for a second before turning and going back out into the hallway.

Shock: What happened to coming with me?  
>Barrel: What? We were guarding the door!<br>Other Lock: Yeah!  
>Shock: Uh-huh, listen, if you chickens had come with me you'd know that she's trapped him in a mirror!<br>Barrel: Hey! I'm not a…wait, WHAT!  
>Other Lock: (worried) Oh no, no, that isn't good…<p>

Other Lock began to nervously twist his tail.

Shock: Do you know something?  
>Other Lock: No, not much at least, but she told me that if I was bad she'd put me in a mirror to rot for all eternity. She showed me…ones that had disobeyed…<p>

Other Lock shivered, remembering. Shock felt a pang of sympathy for the Other Lock; he was risking a lot to help them. Then again, they were all taking a risk. The Beldam might appear any moment and discover what they'd been doing.

Shock: Would you know how to get him out?  
>Other Lock: I don't know…I'll have to see it for myself.<p>

Other Lock entered the room, Shock, Barrel, and the cat following closely. Other Lock paused a few feet in front of the mirror. Barrel gasped. The real Lock stared at Other Lock a curious expression on his face. Other Lock seemed intimidated by the real Lock. The cat looked like this was all very uninteresting to him.

Barrel: Lock? Whoa, dude, you look weird.

Shock smacked Barrel on the back of his head.

Shock: He's trapped in a mirror idiot. And he can't hear you.  
>Barrel: (rubbing the back of his head) Okay, okay, no need to hit me.<p>

Other Lock examined the mirror, real Lock gazing at him suspiciously as he did so. Shock breathed on the glass and wrote:

'Helping Us'

She pointed to the Other Lock. Lock responded.

"Trust him?"  
>'Yes'<p>

Other Lock looked sad. He had bad news.

Other Lock: I can't get him out, the way she's done it; it's different, only she can get him out.  
>Shock: Then what are we going to do?<br>Cat: May I make a suggestion?

They all turned to look at the cat, who, until that moment had been lying there, seemingly indifferent to the conversation.

Cat: Perhaps you should challenge her for his freedom? She may not play fair, but she'll not refuse. She's got a thing for games.  
>Shock: She sounds like Oogie.<br>Barrel: (sarcastically) Maybe we should set them up sometime.

A brief mental image of Oogie on a date with the Beldam sprang up in Shock's mind. She pushed out the disturbing image. Each of them looked at each other.

Barrel: What would she play for?

Though he had asked the question, he knew the answer. They all did. There was only one thing the Beldam would play for…


	9. Chapter 9

Sally felt awful. They had tried to tell her, pleaded with her, and she hadn't believed them. Now they were gone. She stared out the window, lost on thought. She felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her.

Jack: You okay?  
>Sally: …<br>Jack: It's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself. I didn't really believe them either until I found it. Besides, since when have they ever been known to be truthful?  
>Sally: But that doesn't mean they deserve to die!<br>Jack: Sally…  
>Sally: That's what's going to happen isn't it? They are going to die…<br>Jack: Sally, look at me,

He turned her around to face him and held her face in his hands.

Jack: It's not your fault. You were just trying to do what you thought was right. You can't keep blaming yourself.  
>Sally: But you should have seen their faces, and I didn't believe them…There must be something we can do!<p>

Jack started to say there was nothing, but the look in her eyes stpped him. He couldn't do that to her, and to be honest he didn't like sitting on his hands either.

Jack: *sighs* Grab a book then, we're going to have to do some research…

Shock: That's it then isn't it? I have to challenge her.  
>Barrel: You can't do that! What if you lose?<br>Other Lock: It's too risky, we'll find another way.  
>Shock: But you said it yourself, there is no other way, only she can get him out.<br>Barrel: Then I'll do it!

Shock had to smile at his eagerness, but she doubted a six year old would be a match for the Beldam. Then again, she was only eight.

Shock: No Barrel, I'm older, I have to do it. Here…

She took off the key and handed it to Barrel.

Shock: If anything happens, I want you to get yourselves out of here. Try not to lose it this time and keep Lock company.

Other Lock and Barrel, looked at Shock with a mixture of anxious worry and sadness. The real Lock looked on confused and worried, he had no idea what they were saying. Shock walked over to the mirror and wrote on the glass.

'Get U Out'

She had to breathe on the glass again to continue.

'I promise'

Lock had a feeling Shock was about to do something dangerous but in the confines of his prison he knew he couldn't stop her. So he merely wrote:

"Be Careful"

Shock nodded. They looked at each other a moment before she started to leave. On a whim she hugged Barrel, which was not something she usually did, before walking into the hallway. She was only a few steps out when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to see Other Lock.

Other Lock: Wait, Shock, let me help you.  
>Shock: Other Lock…<br>Other Lock: Listen, I can help you, I know all about her.

Shock didn't want anything to happen to him, but she recognized that determined expression. She had worn it herself. There would be no talking him out of it.

Shock: *sighs* Okay then, come on.

She started to walk off again.

Other Lock: Wait, Shock…  
>Shock: What?<p>

Other Lock suddenly blushed and looked nervously down at his hands.

Other Lock: In-in case something happens to either of us I-I want you to know I really, really like you.

Then he did something unexpected. He kissed Shock on the cheek. Shock was shocked (ha ha pun intended). She felt heat rise in her face; she didn't know how to react to this. There were many things she could have said, but whatever else she could have said, she didn't.

Shock: Uhhh…thank you?

As soon as she said it she felt like a total moron. Other Lock was embarrassed beyond belief; half wishing he could turn invisible. Shock didn't know what to do in this situation; it wasn't exactly her area of expertise. Other Lock was nervously twisting his tail. 'Say something, Shock you idiot', thought Shock, 'you're hurting his feelings.'

Shock: I, I mean, I like you too, and if, when we get out of here, you should come live with us.  
>Other Lock: Live…with you three?<br>Shock: Sure, why not?  
>Other Lock: Shock, I thought you knew, I can't…ahhhhh!<p>

Whatever he was going to say was lost, for at that moment the Beldam had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She pinched the Other Lock's ear dragging him near her.

Beldam: You've been a bad little servant Lock. Saying things you ought not to have said while I was gone.  
>Other Lock: *whimpers*<br>Shock: Let him go!  
>Beldam: Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure he behaves from now on. Then we can all be a happy family. Wouldn't that be nice?<p>

'Happy family?' thought Shock, 'was she out of her mind?' Other Lock looked anything but happy.

Beldam: Now, where is your brother? It's just about time for lunch.

Shock tried to resist the urge to look towards the door. She felt nervous to the point of throwing up, but she knew she had to act. This was her chance; she looked the Beldam squarely in the face.

Shock: I hear you like games.

The Beldam's button eyes flashed.

Beldam: Everyone likes games.  
>Shock: Uh-huh.<br>Beldam: What exactly are you offering?

Shock found herself glancing nervously between the Beldam and the Other Lock who continued to whimper as the Beldam continued pinching his ear.

Shock: Me. If I lose then I'll stay here and let you sew buttons in my eyes.  
>Beldam: (dragging the words out a bit) And if you do not lose?<br>Shock: I…If I win, I want you to let us go, all of us.  
>Beldam: Interesting…and what kind of game would this be? A riddle game? A test of knowledge and skill?<br>Shock: Even better, a game of luck and chance: Poker.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally had to set her book down for a moment. The words were starting to run together. But she had to keep going; she would never forgive herself if…if…she didn't want to think about it. She went back to her book. After a few minutes she threw it a side.

Sally: Useless…

None of these books had anything. If the Beldam had wanted to remain anonymous she got her wish. So far the only mention of her was that little paragraph in Jack's book. At some point they'd even tried to find out about the child who had escaped but without a name they had nothing to go on. She hoped Lock, Shock and Barrel were alright. 'If only we could see what was happening,' thought Sally, 'at least we'd know if they were still alive...' She hated to think it, but it was as Jack had said, she only allows children in her world. 'If only there was a way we could see them without having to enter her world.' Sally thought, 'then maybe we could help them.' That's when Sally had an idea. It was so obvious she couldn't believe it had never occurred to her before.

Sally: Jack?

Jack looked up from his pile of books.

Jack: Found anything?  
>Sally: I…I don't know, but…maybe there's a way we could see into her world.<br>Jack: See into her world?  
>Sally: Think about it, if we knew what was going on there, then maybe we'd at least know if they were… I mean, research isn't getting us anywhere and if we knew what was going on maybe we could figure out how to help.<p>

Jack seemed to think about this for a moment. She had a point.

Jack: Sounds like a plan to me, but how are we supposed to see them?  
>Sally: Leave that to me…<p>

Shock wasn't sure exactly what had made her say poker. It had just seemed natural; after all, they did work for Oogie. Shock could play poker before she could read and she was pretty good at it too. At least, whenever she played against Lock and Barrel (for candy, not money or lives) she often won. But now she started to doubt herself; she wasn't playing against Lock or Barrel. She wasn't playing for a few bars of chocolate. This was a real gamble.

Beldam: Poker huh? Interesting choice…

The Beldam wore an amused expression. Suddenly in Shock's mind the nightmarish images she had tried to repress began to resurface. She looked up at the Beldam and saw the blood running from her mouth. Shock closed her eyes for a moment. 'Stay focused', she told herself, 'you can't afford to lose it now.' Shock reopened her eyes and the blood was gone, though the horror remained. The Beldam didn't seem to have noticed, or if she did she didn't care.

Beldam: Figures you would know how to play, with that thing raising you.  
>Shock: (surprised) How do you know about Oogie?<p>

But the Beldam said nothing, but gave Shock her I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. Shock wondered how much the Beldam knew. It gave her chills to think that she could have been spying in them before they arrived here. The Other Lock looked back and forth between the Beldam. A slime like blue ooze dripped from where The Beldam still pinched his ear.

Beldam: (finally breaking the silence) Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to play? How about the dining room?

The Other Lock at that point let out a loud whimper he'd tried to contain. The Beldam looked at him with disgust, let go of his ear and grabbed him by the hair. Shock wanted to help him, and felt guilty because she couldn't. Without waiting for a response the Beldam turned and headed towards the dining room, dragging Other Lock with her. Shock glanced beck over her shoulder at the door for a second before following.

As Shock followed her through the hall, she noticed for the first time that the paint was peeling. Not just that but things seemed dirtier than before, the colors seemed faded, and the floors creaked a little. 'It's like the house is aging' thought Shock. Even the dining room table, which had seemed almost new just that morning, was now scratched and chipped. The Beldam let go of Other Lock, throwing him away from her. He walked around the table nervously then pulled out a chair for Shock and gestured for her to sit down. She hesitated a moment, unsure of herself, but finally sat down.

Shock: (whisper) Thank you.  
>Other Lock: (whisper) Good luck.<p>

The Other Lock chewed his lower lip then looked back up at the Beldam. He rushed over to her to pull out a chair for her. Shock couldn't help but notice how afraid of her the Other Lock was, but when the Beldam's back was turned she saw something in his face she had not seen before: Hatred.

Beldam: (rudely) Lock! Fetch some cards for us.  
>Other Lock: (false eagerness) Yes Mother.<p>

While Other Lock 'fetched' the cards the Beldam tried on her best 'mother' act.

Beldam: Shock dear, it's too bad it has to come to this.

Shock didn't respond. She had nothing to say to the Beldam. The nightmarish image of Lock dead flashed through her mind. Shock pushed the painful image away; she would not let that happen.

Beldam: So, what kind of Poker shall this be? 7-card? Texas Hold'em?  
>Shock: Just regular 5-card, best of five hands.<p>

At that moment Other Lock returned with several packs of cards, all brand new. He held them up to the Beldam who snatched them and set them on the table.

Beldam: How many decks do you wish to play with?  
>Shock: Um, two, no jokers…and Other Lock shuffles.<p>

The Beldam raised an eyebrow at this. Shock wasn't taking any chances; she knew from experience all the ways one could cheat.

Beldam: Have it your way.

Without looking at him she handed (practically threw them really) the cards to Other Lock who took them nervously. He looked at the cards then up at Shock.

Other Lock: (quietly) Um, I…  
>Beldam: (loudly) What's that?<br>Other Lock: (even quieter) I don't know how…  
>Beldam: Perhaps I should do it?<br>Shock: NO! I mean, here I'll show you. It's easy…

Shock got up from her chair and took the cards from Other Lock.

Shock: Here, you just split the deck, and…

Shock shuffled the cards together, though rather poorly.

Shock: Uh…yeah like that. You try it.

Other Lock took the cards from her and shuffled them perfectly. The Beldam grimaced.

Other Lock: How's that?  
>Shock: (surprised by his instant success) That's…great.<br>Beldam: (impatient) Can we play now?

Shock sat back down in her seat Other Lock gave them each five cards. Shock looked at the Beldam, her expression full of anger and loathing. The Beldam looked back at Shock with an expression of caring, as if this were just a friendly game between mother and daughter. They picked up their cards, the game had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

Barrel was bored. With Shock and the Other Lock gone the only ones left were the cat, who had fallen asleep, and the real Lock, who was trapped in the mirror. It was times like this Barrel wished he could read. Lock and Barrel tried playing tic-tac-toe but that game gets boring very quickly. What Barrel really wanted to do was leave the room, but Shock had said to keep Lock company. 'Shock didn't think this through' thought Barrel. Shock…she had told him to get out of there if…something happened. But he wouldn't. If something happened to them then there was really no point in going back for Barrel. 'But this is Shock', thought Barrel, 'She could do anything, she'll come back and we'll be free.'

Barrel glanced towards Lock in the mirror. He looked just as bored as Barrel felt. He noticed Barrel looking and made a face. Barrel made one back. This started a contest of sorts, each trying to make the best face. It didn't last long and soon they were back to their boredom.

Barrel wondered how long this was going to take. He wondered vaguely if he should get his stuff (not the stuff the Beldam gave him but the stuff he brought with him, like his pajamas). He figured it didn't matter. 'Wait!' Thought Barrel, 'did I leave my mask up in the room?' No he didn't. He and Shock had left their masks at home. But wait, Lock's mask was still here! Barrel knew Lock would definitely want that.

Barrel rose off the floor, then hesitated a moment. Shock had said not to leave…but since when did he listen to Shock? Besides, he would be right back. Barrel walked to the door. Lock didn't notice this. In his boredom he had begun to stare out into the mirror's fog. Barrel opened the door and check to see if the hallway was empty.

Cat: And where do you think you're going?

Barrel jumped and turned to look at the cat he had thought was asleep.

Barrel: I…Lock's mask is still here.  
>Cat: And?<br>Barrel: No 'and' I just need to get Lock's mask that's all.  
>Cat: Ummhmmm<p>

Barrel, ignoring the cat, walked out into the hallway. The cat followed. Back in the room, the real Lock, much to his annoyance, turned to look out into the room to find everyone missing.

Cat: May I ask why these masks are so important to you three?  
>Barrel: (quietly) Well…we've always had them, our…our parents gave them to us…our real parents.<p>

The cat looked up at Barrel curiously then nodded solemnly. A silence filled the space between them as they made their way towards Lock's room. As Barrel began to open the door it occurred to him that Lock's mask may not be in there, still, he had to look.

The room had changed since he'd last seen it. The bright reds had faded, the lights flickered, and many of the arcade games lied quiet and broken. The toy soldiers were spread over the floor as if killed in a miniature war. The cat, making no attempt to help, watched as Barrel began his search through the room. He looked through everything: in the closet, in the drawers, under the bed, without success. Then finally on a whim he looked in the space between the edge of the mattress and the headboard and found it there.

Barrel: (to himself) I wonder why it was there…  
>Cat: Probably to hide it from her.<br>Barrel: Why? It's just a mask.

The cat shrugged with his cat-shoulders.

Cat: You never know…

Barrel tilted his head sideways as if thinking then looked down at Lock's mask. He noted nothing particularly special about it, just a simple paper mache, molded and painted. Still, the cat had caught his interest so with out further thought he tried it on.

The first thing he noted was that it didn't fit his face at all. The second thing he noticed was how small the eye slits were. 'How does Lock see out of this thing?' thought Barrel. Then finally he looked around to find the world had changed.

Barrel: Whoa…

He quickly took the mask off and the world went back to the way he had found it. He put it back on again. He just couldn't believe the difference. Through the eyes of the mask the world lost all its color, the world seemed flatter too, as if it were just a drawing of a room.

Barrel was usually not one to question things, but now many questions filled his mind. The cat followed Barrel as he left the room, closing the door behind them.

It was not long before they were back in the room with the black door. Lock, as could be expected, was still in his mirror, looking very agitated at having been left alone. However his anger faded when he saw Barrel holding his mask. He pressed his palms against the glass and leaned in to see it better. Lock almost starting writing a question on the glass then remembered Barrel couldn't read.

Barrel had tried to tell Lock about what had happened through a series of gestures, however, Lock understood nothing, tilting his head in confusion.

Barrel: *face palming* Okay this is going nowhere. *sigh* I wish I could write…

Barrel made a promise to himself that if he ever got out of here he was going to learn to read and write. 'If only I could get Lock out of that mirror' though Barrel. Then Barrel had an idea. He put Lock's mask over his face. Like it had in Lock's room, this room changed and lost its color too. Then Barrel looked at the mirror.

Except…it wasn't a mirror any more. Through the eyes of the mask the mirror was…a door.


	12. Chapter 12

Oogie had just been sitting in his house since Jack had shown up with the news that the Beldam was real, wondering how he was ever going to replace those three. Though he'd never admit it to anyone they were quite possibly the best henchmen he'd ever had [we won't discuss his prior ones here]. And best of all he didn't have to pay them, though working with children often tried his patience.

'What am I doing?' thought Oogie. He, who had laughed as his victims had writhed under torture, was now crying (not literally) over the loss of a few henchmen. What kind of Boogie man was he anyway? But Oogie's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. At first he was going to ignore it but the knocking continued getting harder and louder until he was forced to answer.

Oogie: What! Oh, it's you.

Sally looked up at Oogie, a bit taken aback by his tone. However she let it go and got right down to business.

Sally: Oogie, do you want us to help you save your kids or what?  
>Oogie: They're not my kids, and, what?<p>

Sally rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sally: Look, we may be able to help Lock, Shock, and Barrel, or at least be able to see what they're doing.  
>Oogie: (suspicious) Why do you want to help them?<br>Sally: I have my reasons, but that's not important. Now do you want to help us or what?  
>Oogie: What makes you think I need you? Maybe I can get them myself!<br>Sally: (skeptical) Really? You have a plan?

Oogie's shoulder sagged and he looked at the ground (I would say at his feet, but you know).

Oogie: No…  
>Sally: That's what I figured.<br>Oogie: Hmph, just tell me what you want me to do.  
>Sally: First, let us in.<br>Oogie: 'Us'?  
>Sally: You can bring it in now, Jack!<br>Jack: Thank God!

Oogie jumped and turned to see Jack standing behind him.

Oogie: Dang it! How do you do that!

If Jack had eyes he would have rolled them. He was carrying a large, obviously heavy cauldron fill with bottles of varying shapes and sizes. Jack ignored Oogie and proceeded to carry everything inside, setting it down on the first place he saw. Jack narrowed his eye sockets at Oogie.

Jack: Let's get something strait Oogie, we're only helping you because it's the only way to help them.  
>Oogie: Don't have to tell me Bone Man, so what's this brilliant plan of yours?<p>

Sally, who had begun to remove the bottles from the cauldron, answered.

Sally: We're going to try to find them with the seer's potion*.  
>Oogie: The…seer's potion?<br>Sally: Uhuh. Of course, we'll have to modify it a bit, and I'll need something of theirs, a toy, a hair brush, something they use a lot.  
>Oogie: Why do you need that?<br>Sally: Because we're looking for them, and not just some random image.  
>Oogie: Oookaay, uhh…I guess you could check the tree house.<br>Sally: You mean you are going to check the tree house; I have to work on the potion.  
>Oogie: I can't fit in there.<p>

Sally rolled her eyes and was about to say something rude when Jack answered.

Jack: Fine, I'll do it. But you'll still have to come with me to tell me if it's something they use.  
>Oogie: Whatever.<p>

Jack was annoyed by Oogie's attitude but reminded himself why they were doing this and let it go. Though he did think Oogie could at least act like he cared, after all, it was his henchmen they were trying to help.

Oogie did not like being forced to work with Jack for obvious reasons. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice in this matter. So Oogie stood on the bridge as Jack climbed up the rope on the elevator into the tree house.

Barrel wasn't sure what to make of his discovery. How could a mirror be a door? This just kept getting more and more confusing, to Barrel at least.

Lock was equally confused, though for a slightly different reason. He still had no idea what was going on. Why did everyone keep coming and going? Why had Barrel been wearing his mask? And why did he now give him that funny look?

Were they ever going to get him out? He knew that it his freedom wouldn't come easy but this place was making him crazy. It was even worse when he had been alone. If Shock hadn't shown up when she had he would have been begging the Beldam to sew the buttons and let him out by now.

Barrel was completely unaware of Lock's feelings, too distracted by the door he had discovered. It was a very ornate looking door, made of silver with all sorts of symbols engraved into it. And on the right hand side about halfway down, made into the door was a lock. For some reason Barrel had a feeling that if he could unlock the door he could get Lock out. The lock appeared to be made for a very small key, much too small to be the key around his neck. Still, he tried it without success. 'The Beldam probably has the key…' thought Barrel, then 'What is it with this place and keys?'

To Lock this looked very strange, but he figured this was Barrel after all. The cat, who had long since lost interest in events, had curled up once again for a nap. Barrel wondered if it were possible to pick the lock open. Shock had taught how to pick a lock with a hair pin, but he didn't have one or know where to find one. He knew there were other things you could pick a lock with, but he didn't have those things either.

As he continued to wonder about what he could do he realized he had been nervously playing with the zipper tab on his jacket. He looked down at the small metal tab and occurred to him that he could use that. After a bit of tugging he managed to pull the tab off. He put Lock's mask back on so he could see the door and had been about to try out his idea when a voice stopped him.

Cat: I wouldn't try that if I were you.  
>Barrel: Why not? I figure it won't work anyway but it's worth a shot.<br>Cat: Are you sure? For all you know that lock could be cursed.  
>Barrel: Cursed?<br>Cat: But what do I know? I'm just a cat.

Barrel reasoned the cat had given good advice before and abandoned the idea. Not to mention he was now afraid of curses. But now he didn't know what to do. Barrel slumped to the floor hugging his knees to his chest.

Barrel: I give up.  
>Cat: Just like that?<br>Barrel: …  
>Cat: I thought you had wanted to help.<br>Barrel: I'm no help. I'm just useless. Knowing the mirror is a door doesn't help at all.  
>Cat: I don't know. I'm sure there's someone who'd find it interesting.<br>Barrel: Who?

But the cat merely shrugged and curled up once again, closing his eyes. Barrel pondered what the cat had said. 'He...he couldn't be talking about Shock could he?' thought Barrel. 'Couldn't be, she's got the whole game-thing. Then again…'

Barrel: Were you talking about Shock?  
>Cat: hmm? What's that?<br>Barrel: Before, about someone finding it interesting, were you talking about Shock?  
>Cat: Would she find it interesting?<br>Barrel: (slightly annoyed) Why do you answer questions with questions? Couldn't you just give me a straight answer?  
>Cat: Probably…though it's more amusing this way.<p>

Barrel had so far respected the cat and had tried to be polite but Barrel now found himself annoyed by its attitude towards the situation. He made a show of rolling his eyes and turning away. The cat found this even more amusing.

Cat: Oh come now, you can think for yourself.  
>Barrel: Fine. I'll go tell Shock.<p>

Barrel got up and started for the door. He paused just a moment, having second thoughts, but finally opened the door and walked out into the hallway followed by the cat. This time Lock noticed their depart and tried to get their attention, however they didn't notice. Angry and annoyed at being left alone he swore revenge if he ever got out. In the hallway Barrel wandered vaguely in the direction of the dining room on a hunch they might be there. He hoped Shock wouldn't be too mad that he left the room and wondered what game she had challenged the Beldam to. He was starting to think this was a bad idea when he came to the entrance of the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

The poker game was not going as well as Shock would have hoped. At first thing s had been going great; Shock had one the first two hands without too much difficulty. Though Shock knew she should probably be suspicious of that at the same time she was happy for any victory she could get. Though Other Lock remained, for the most part, silent during the games Shock was glad he was there. The Beldam poker face was flawless. She was impossible to read, leaving Shock genuinely surprised in the third round to find the Beldam had had such a good hand (four aces).

While they played very often the Beldam would try to spark up a conversation, but Shock never responded and so the room stayed silent. Other Lock shuffled the cards again and handed out the cards for round four. Shock was disappointed, her hand was not that great, but she tried not to show it on her face.

Beldam: Not a good hand?

Shock ignored the comment while cursing her poker face. She pulled out three cards and put them down while Other Lock got her three more.

Beldam: (cocky) Let me guess, the cards he just gave you are a three of hearts, a nine of clubs, an ace of diamonds, and of no help to you.

Shock looked down at the cards she had been given and cursed in her head. The Beldam was right. 'But how did she know?' wondered Shock 'unless…oh no…' The Beldam laughed at Shock's expression.

Shock: (quietly, still looking at her cards) How?  
>Beldam: Oh, I can't take all the credit, right Lock?<p>

At the sound o his name the Other Lock's head snapped up in surprise. He looked back and forth between the Beldam and Shock.

Other Lock: What? Shock, I swear I didn't do any-  
>Beldam: And yet he did, even if he wasn't aware of it. (To Other Lock) You work for me.<br>Other Lock: But…I…Shock, I'm sorry.

Shock looked at her cards with a mixture of sadness and anger. Other Lock started nervously twisting his tail, feeling guilty. Shock didn't believe Other Lock did anything wrong. If anything she thought the Beldam was lying to make him feel bad and cheated some other way.

Shock: its okay Other. I know you wouldn't do anything like that.

But Shock could not help but be upset by this news. She couldn't win; this had all been for nothing, a game solely for the Beldam's amusement. She had never intended to play a fair game. 'Is Oogie so different?' thought Shock, 'no matter where I go the people are always the same…'

Shock had looked up to say something when she noticed movement. For whatever reason Barrel stood silently in the hallway as if unsure as to whether he should enter. The Beldam had not noticed him, the chair she was sitting in had it's back to the hallway. Shock tried to maintain a straight face hoping the Beldam would not figure out he was there, but for nothing as after a few seconds Barrel revealed his location.

Barrel: Sh-Shock?

Shock suddenly became very worried as a slow smile spread across the Beldam's face. The Beldam stood up and turned around to face Barrel leaning over, trying to meet his eye level.

Beldam: Hello Barrel. And where have you been hiding?

Shock's mind was racing. 'What was he doing here? What could be so important?'

Barrel looked up nervously at the Beldam but didn't respond. 'This was a bad idea' he thought. The Beldam noticed the cat and wrinkled her nose. Then she noticed the mask.

Beldam: And where did you get that sweetie?

As she spoke the Beldam had reached for the mask, but Barrel pulled it away from her.

Barrel: I-I need to talk to Shock.

Barrel walked past the Beldam and around the table to Shock, the Beldam's gaze following as he did so. Shock had many questions in her mind but tried to pick out the most important to ask.

Shock: (whisper) What are you doing here!  
>Barrel: (whisper) Shock! I figured out the door!<br>Shock: What door?  
>Barrel: I mean the mirror. It's also a door!<br>Shock: Okay, start over. What?

While they talked Other Lock looked around nervously, unsure as to whether to join the conversation. The cat walked over to him, curling around his feet. Other Lock picked him up, deciding he liked cats.

Shock: Wait, so basically you put on the mask and the mirror turned into a door?  
>Barrel: Yes.<br>Shock: You gotta be kidding me.  
>Barrel: No, I'm not, here, look, you'll see.<p>

He shoved the mask into her hands.

Shock: Barrel…  
>Beldam: Are we going to continue the game?<p>

The Beldam tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. Barrel looked at the Beldam, he had almost forgotten she was right there.

Barrel: If Shock wins the game you'll give her the key right?  
>Beldam: …You know you shouldn't trust mirrors Barrel, they're all such liars.<p>

Barrel did not get what she was trying to say but he had a feeling she was not going to let them go whether Shock won or not. It seemed that the only way they could get out is if they tricked her somehow. Then Barrel got an idea.

Barrel: No more games until you show us the key. We want to see it.

The Beldam and Barrel stared at each other. After a minute the Beldam finally spoke.

Beldam: Fine.

She put her hand under the collar of her shirt and pulled out a long, thin chain and at the end was a key. Shock instantly recognized the key; it was the same one from before when she and Barrel had gotten out. It was a somewhat small silver key that looked brand new. Shock cursed herself for not holding on to it.

At the same time Other Lock looked on, wishing he could do something. He knew the Beldam would never hand over the key no matter what. 'If there was only something I could do…' he thought. He looked down at the cat who he was still holding when an idea came to him. He hated to do it but he figured he could apologize later. As hard as he could he threw the cat at the Beldam.

The cat began viciously attacking the Beldam, scratching a huge gash into her face. Barrel and Shock were stunned and found themselves temporarily froze.

Other Lock: Hurry! Get the key!

Barrel snapped out of it and without thinking used a chair to climb onto the table bringing him to about the Beldam's eyelevel. The Beldam had been flinging about trying to shake off the cat. She threw him off just as Barrel managed to grab around her neck. He pulled at the key until the chain broke. He then tried to turn and run but the Beldam grabbed a hold of him.

Barrel: Shock! Catch!

Shock held out her hands just as Barrel threw the key. She just barely caught it but as soon as she felt it in her hands she ran for it. The Beldam threw Barrel down and started after Shock. Shock ran as hard as she could scarcely noticing Other Lock running behind her. She looked frantically thought the hallway for the black door. She could hear the Beldam's cries echoing behind her and pushed herself to run faster causing her to almost run past the door when she found it and to fall over turning around. She looked back for a second to see the Beldam making her way through the hallway.

Other Lock: Go! I'll distract her! Just hurry!

Shock turned the knob and ran inside. The real Lock looked at her wide eyed from behind the mirror, wondering what was happening. Shock tried to figure out how she was supposed to unlock a door she couldn't see when she realized she had the mask tucked under her arm. It did not fit her face so she had to adjust it a bit to be able to see out of it. She could not believe the difference it made but didn't have the time to look around and quickly managed to unlock the door. She heard a thump outside and knew the Beldam was getting nearer as she watched the door fly open. It opened to a small, dark room and standing in the center was none other than Lock.

Lock: Took you long enough.  
>Shock: Lock!<p>

Shock ran in and threw her arms around him happy he was okay. He took his mask from her and put it on his own face. Shock wanted to talk to him more but knew they didn't have much time for an emotional moment right now.

Shock: Come on! We have to hurry!

Shock grabbed Lock's hand and they both ran towards the exit just as the Beldam opened the door. Not stopping the pushed past her in to the hallway. One in the hallway the place started shaking and stuff began falling from the ceiling. But they kept on running until the made it to the front door where Barrel was waiting. He had already unlocked the front door and seemed to just be waiting for them. Other was not far behind Lock and Shock and they all ran out.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in Halloween Town Sally had been working, trying to finish her potion and dreading they might find. Oogie didn't understand how a potion was going to help anything but as long as he did not have a better plan he didn't mention that. When finally the potion was ready they all crowded around the cauldron to see if it had worked. Finally the image appeared. Sally took a step back, Oogie raised his eyebrows, and Jack seemed to be thinking because the first thing they had seen was Other.

Sally: What happened to him?  
>Jack: I'm not sure, but I don't think that him.<br>Oogie: What?  
>Jack: I'm not sure, but look at him.<p>

They all looked. By that time Shock had come into view. She looked at the Other Lock quizzically right before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Oogie: (looking disturbed) Uhh, I think you may be right about that one.  
>Sally: I thought they were all related?<br>Oogie: To be honest I have no idea.  
>Sally: You're joking right?<br>Oogie: (defensive) What?  
>Jack: (shaking his head) …Uh, whatever, let's just focus on the task at hand.<p>

They continued to watch as the Beldam appeared.

Oogie: What the heck is that?  
>Jack: That's the Beldam, obviously.<br>Oogie: (to himself) Huh, she's not that bad looking.  
>Sally: (disturbed) What?<br>Jack: (annoyed) Oogie, shut up so we can hear what's going on.

Oogie gave Jack a dirty look but did stop talking. They continued to watch almost everything that happened, with only minimal interruptions from Oogie. What they couldn't see however was what Barrel was doing, and in fact had no idea where he had gone until he showed up near the end of the game.

Though they didn't fully understand everything that was going on; they soon realized one thing was happening that they had believed to be nearly impossible: they were escaping. They watched as the real Lock was freed from his curious prison and as they all ran for their lives. But it was not until Lock, Shock, and Barrel were near the door that it hit them they were coming back. Sally, Jack, and Oogie all left heading in the direction of the Beldam's house (Oogie lagged behind, unable to keep up), hoping to meet up with them.

While Shock had gone to free Lock he had managed to unlock the door. The cat had run out as soon as it was opened while Barrel had waited until he had seen the others before exiting.

Lock and Shock ran for it. The Beldam screamed at them as they made it through. Other hesitated a second, unsure about the world outside and Shock grabbed him, pulling him through. The Beldam grabbed the door and it took all the strength they possessed to slam it closed. Shock quickly grabbed the key and locked it to ensure the Beldam couldn't come out. They could still hear her banging and yelling at them from the other side. They all stared back at the once colorful candy house.

Shock: Come on guys, let's go.

Lock and Barrel nodded in agreement while Other merely sat down under a tree. Shock walked over to him, curious as to what he was doing.

Shock: What are you...

But she was stopped mid sentence when she realized what was wrong.

Other: (out of breath) Hey, Shock, you know how inside everything started looking old?

Shock took step back and nodded.

Other: Well…when she makes all those things, it's her energy that keeps it together. She's running out of energy, which was she was so desperate to get you three. She made me; it's her strength that keeps me alive.

Shock suddenly understood what he was saying.

Shock: No…you mean…  
>Other: Yeah…it's okay though. There are worse ways to die…<p>

Lock and Barrel, who had already started into the forest, turned around wondering what was going on with them.

Barrel: Hey! What's the holdup? I thought you two were…

That's when they saw him.

Lock: Whoa…what happened to you?  
>Other: Don't worry about it. You guys keep going.<p>

It was at that moment that Jack had arrived to where they were, closely followed by Sally. Oogie had not quite caught up yet. Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Other and turned their heads to see them.

Lock: What the…  
>Barrel: How did they get here?<br>Sally: Are you three alright?  
>Shock: How did you know to show up?<p>

It was then that Oogie finally caught up to the rest of the group.

Oogie: *pant* okay *pant* I made it. *pant*  
>Jack: You really need to exercise.<br>Oogie: Shut it, you! Alright then, every one's okay, now let's go home.  
>Shock: We're not all alright…<p>

It was then that everyone's attention was brought to Other.

Sally: Oh my god…  
>Jack: I've never seen anything like that before.<br>Shock: He's going to die if we don't do something quick. And if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have escaped.  
>Sally: (to herself) Maybe...<br>Jack: What is it?  
>Sally: The Doctor.<p>

They looked at each other a second and Jack nodded.

Jack: We might be able to help him. You three go on with Oogie, and you, do you think you can walk that far on your own?  
>Other: I think so.<br>Jack: Okay then, Sally and I will take…  
>Other: Other.<br>Jack: …Other to the Doctor's, while the rest of you go home.  
>Barrel: We want to stay with Other.<br>Shock: Yeah.

The three stared at him with their arms crossed.

Jack: *sigh* Fine, we don't have time to argue, just start moving.

So they all headed back to Halloween. When Dr. Finkelstein had heard a knock at his door he had at first been annoyed to have been disturbed during an experiment, but upon opening the door he was suddenly surprised and curious. The sight before him was so strange he was inclined to ask many questions but he was not allowed to as there was no time to lose. As soon as he had seen Other and he had been asked to help him; the Doctor had got to work.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oops, apparently I uploaded it wrong the first time. My bad. Enjoy the real Chapter 15.**

While the Doctor did his work Jack, Sally, Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel all exchanged their stories. There was a lot to tell, and their conversation lasted hours. They were debating what to do with the keys when they were interrupted by the Doctor. His face was expressionless.

Shock: Is he going to be alright?  
>Dr.F: To be honest, I'm not sure. I've never seen any creature like that in all my years as a professional. His construction is very unusual.<br>Jack: What do you mean, unusual?  
>Dr.F: Well, for one thing, he appears to be made of some sort of candy.<br>Barrel: Candy?  
>Dr.F: Yes, and even though that's an unusual choice to make something out of, that isn't what makes him so strange. You can use all sorts of materials for making creatures, if fact I made Sally there with leaves, but his insides are all wrong.<p>

The doctor put his hand under his chin and sat there thinking for a moment.

Dr.F: I would never have thought to make anything like his creator made; he'd make an interesting study…

Sally gave him a look that could be best interpreted as "not on your life".

Dr.F: …but of course you want him back.  
>Shock: (anxious) But is he going to be okay?<br>Dr.F: It'll take some time, but I might be able to rearrange some things. Even then there's no making sure it will all work. What I suggest is for now you all go home and leave me to my work.

And with that he left them there. They didn't speak for a minute. Slowly they all began to go home.

THREE WEEKS LATER…

Shock had once again been trying her hand at cooking. She knew she wasn't that great yet but the way Lock and Barrel acted when she made food would make one think she was serving them poison. As far as Lock and Barrel were concerned she was serving them poison. The only person who would eat her cooking was Other. But, as Lock was always pointing out, Other would eat anything.

Today's dish was better than usual but still not very good. She made Lock and Barrel eat it anyway.

Shock: It's not that bad. You two are such babies.

To prove her point she picked up a fork and took a bite. She nearly gagged.

Lock: Not that bad eh?  
>Shock: Shut up!<br>Lock: Make me!

If he could, Other would have rolled his eyes. Instead he grabbed Lock's plate and dumped the food on his own plate.

Other: Here, I'll eat it.

Other did not understand Lock at all. At times he found it hard to believe he had been based off of him. Not that they looked much like each other anymore. They still had similar traits of course, but after the Doctor had fixed him Other had decided to adopt his own style. This was not an instantaneous decision. In fact it had taken him quite a while to realize he was now free to do what he wanted. Other quickly ate all of the food.

Lock did not understand Other at all. He found it creepy that his button eyed twin had a crush on his sister, which Lock constantly teased them about. He was also a bit jealous that everyone considered Other to be smarter than him, and that he got more attention. In fact when the Mayor had first seen Other he had exclaimed "Oh no, not another one…" but upon meeting him the people of Halloween had come to like Other's polite ways.

Barrel handed his plate over to Other as well and instead ate a lollypop. Then he got out some food for the cat. Though they hadn't been able to keep him in the tree house, they did feed him often. For a while the cat had been angry at Other for throwing him at the Beldam, but had forgiven him. Barrel had asked Other why he had thrown the cat, saying it hadn't been the best idea. Other didn't know why, but pointed out that it had worked at least.

Other was still getting used to Halloween. To be honest he really didn't understand it. And it didn't help that he was afraid of the dark. But overall he liked living there.

When the social worker had come back at the end of the week she found no complaints from Lock, Shock, or Barrel about living there. While she was there she also arranged things for Other. Oogie hadn't really wanted to take in Other. He was too…good, not right to be a henchman. He wasn't sure how to tell Lock, Shock, and Barrel that but was spared doing so by a circumstance no one had expected. Jack and Sally had asked Other if he would rather stay with them. Other had said yes.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel didn't understand his choice, but didn't try to convince him to stay with them. They still were friends and spent a lot of time together anyway.

Jack and Sally still did not like Oogie, and Oogie still did not like them. For the most part they remained enemies though they did not try to stop Other from being friends with Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

Other soon finished eating, and the four spent the rest of the day together, like a family.

THE END.


End file.
